


Riding the Nightmare

by Eva_aka_Pinkfox, iamthez, Kate, Luciain, X_Project



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Project RPG
Genre: Gen, X-Project - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_aka_Pinkfox/pseuds/Eva_aka_Pinkfox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthez/pseuds/iamthez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate/pseuds/Kate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciain/pseuds/Luciain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Project/pseuds/X_Project
Summary: The X-Men get involved when a young girl's manifestation gets dangerous.Dust played by Eva, Dominion by Dex, Cyclops by AJ, Firestar by Sam, Wolverine by Zippit, Nightcrawler by Kate, Rogue by Zoila, Marvel Girl by Mack, Legion by Tap, Blink by Mo', Bevatron by Twiller. Tildie socked by Tink. Plot by Eva.





	1. Part 1: Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: Arrival: The X-Men arrive on the scene.

Alert to X-men:

x_cyclops  
November 19th, 2015

We have a possible emergency flagged up on the comms. I need all X-men at the mansion and free to meet me in the briefing room.

***

The first hint of dying daylight was already becoming clear as the X-men gathered on the torn up street and took in the sight in front of them. A twenty feet tall horse made of purple-red-blackish energy was galloping towards them, three cars crumbling in front of their eyes. In the middle a girl was just visible behind the shimmering energy. 

"Seriously? The mounted cops needs to do this? Fuck..." Kane took a deep breath and jumped, grabbing the ethereal mane and hauling himself aboard. "I'm going to die up here! Soon! Help!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. Drama queen. "Hold your horses, Dominion. Going off all half-cocked again." He wasn't going to die anytime soon. 

She turned her attention to Jean. "Can ya reach the girl in there? Do we really have to deal with that giant nightmare?". Oh yah -- she was on fire today.

All around them people scrambled to run. Some were screaming, practically tripping over themselves as they took off in the opposite direction, while the braver ones had paired with the police nearby to try to help minimize damage as best they could.

Staring up at Garrison riding the giant horse, Jean quirked a brow out of bewilderment, then tried to focus in on the mind of the girl behind the destruction. 

She quickly hit the equivalent of a telepathic brick wall surrounded by an electric fence. 

Letting out a faint grunt, her eyes clenched shut and she reflexively put her hand to her temple. Opening her eyes a couple of moments later, she grimly shook her head at Rogue. 

"I can't. I can't get in. She's blocking me somehow. I suspect it's unconscious, like a side effect of her powers. We need to figure out another way."

The tall man next to her was frowning. "Whatever's forming the shell is also repulsing my telekinesis," Haller reported, mild irritation his only reaction to the two-story apparition currently being ridden by a teammate. "I can't grip it."

Angel just watched Kane, her mouth hanging open just a bit as she observed what was possibly the strangest rodeo ever. "Man, should've gotten him a cowboy hat first." She shook her head before refocusing on the task at hand. "Right, so. How do you stop a giant horse."

"Don't let him hear ya say that. Bad enough he'll probably be wearin' his Mountie hat for a week after this." He didn't think anyone else was going to join Kane up there and his claws weren't going to do anything against the shield. "Get it outta the city first then we deal with stoppin' it. Between all of us, someone's gotta come up with somethin' that'll work."

Kurt was watching the continuing situation almost helplessly, unable to teleport in past the energy shield any more than his teammates could bypass it for their own interventions.

And then he saw Garrison go flying, thrown from the horse, and instantly bamfed into his path to catch him. 

With Kurt catching Kane, there was no reason for her to 'port over too, so Clarice just looked around wildly for a moment. The psi's were having trouble. The wild horses were SO out of her realm of anything and then there was crowd control. Right. THAT she could do. "Shit!" she called, scrambling on top of a car and opening a portal before a horse ran into a mother trying to get out of the way with a stroller and small children. "Let's get people out of here!" she called to the others.

"I say yes to that!" Sooraya added, already pulling another woman out of the way. 

Jean-Phillipe wasn't much good at crowd control. But the horse seemed to be shaking off almost everything thrown at it. "Cyclops?" he asked deferentially, thanking god his cousin wasn't around to tease him on the way he acted around Scott.

Scott nodded, his eye's flicking quickly over the surrounding area, "Dominion," he nodded at the recent rodeo rider, "Take Blink, Marvel Girl and Nightcrawler and get the civilian's out of here. Start moving them towards the east, Firestar, Legion, Bevatron, you're with me. Let's see how much the horse likes bright lights, electricity and flames, we need to push it west out of the city or at least somewhere we can deal with her without catching anyone else in the crossfire." The X-man turned to Logan, "I need you break through that shell. You, Rogue and Dust are maybe the only people who can physically stop her, or even stand any chance of breaking through. We'll hold her still, you pull her out" Scott glanced around at the team, "Let's get these people to safety and get that girl back to her parents."


	2. Part 2: The Crowds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominion and Marvel Girl work to protect the crowd.
> 
> _Dominion played by Dex, Marvel Girl by Mack._

There were way too many people on the street for what time it was. Some were wise and hurried out of the path of the thundering creature... others were not so wise and stood there gawking or even attempting to get closer. Sirens sounded and a squad car came through, screeching through a halt. The officers inside stared before pulling out their weapons. One pulled out a megaphone and his voice sounded loud through the street: "Halt!!! Release the force field and hold your hands away from your body?" 

Taking cover nearby to maintain the element of surprise, Jean eyed the police, then the mound of rubble that had been left by the massive horse. "I sense people still alive in the rubble. Any heavy vibrations from the horse's footsteps could shift the debris and crush them if it gets too close. We need to get the police to back off without further riling up the girl. Any ideas? I can keep the rubble stable but not for long." 

"Yeah, but they aren't good ones." Kane said. He reached down and picked up a small chunk of rubble. With careful aim, he let it fly. The rock struck the megaphone like a buzzsaw, causing it to explode sideways in a thousand tiny pieces. The cop dropped the handle in shock, just as Kane came around behind them both. When they turned, his hand moved in a blur, snatching both service weapons out of their hands. 

"Sorry to do this, guys, but we have a situation here. There's people trapped in the rubble and these aren't going to help against that horse." 

"Holy shit! Holy shit! Ally, it's one of those guys from SHIELD!" 

"Wait, really? You are?" 

"... yes, yes I am from SHIELD. You need to coordinate units keeping people back from this thing, and have emergency teams assembling while we free the people who are trapped." 

"Yes sir!" The female officer clicked on her handset. "This is Car 28. I need a cordon set up along Elm and Sheridan. We're going to need fire and medical down here." Kane left them to organize and went back to Jean. 

Jean tried not to wince at Garrison's lie but went along with it. It helped clear the area but they would have some explaining to do should SHIELD _actually_ decide to show up. She hoped they got stuck in traffic or their super fancy airplane was low on fuel if the girl's rampage managed to get on their radar. It meant they had to work fast. But fast wasn't always the easiest thing to do in these types of situations. 

"There's one person here," she said, motioning to an area a few feet away after surveying the rubble. "And two over here grouped together. Once we get this wall off the first one should be easy since she's right there. The other two are a little trickier. One's leg is pinned by the rubble so we'll need to be careful, otherwise he might lose it." 

"Here. If you can telekinetically brace the rubble, I'll get the top layer off." Kane said and waited for her go sign before reaching down and grabbing the brick wall. Fortunately, it was still mostly whole, allowing him to slowly raise it up as a single piece and move it off the pile. The problem was that right under it were chunks of torn up concrete, precariously placed. 

"I can't brute force these ones." 

Once the wall was lifted, the muffled screams for help and cries of pain became louder. Already keeping the rubble stable, Jean let out a breath, then nodded to Garrison. 

"I'll take care of it. Just be ready to grab when I tell you. The man with the trapped leg will be last. We're going to need a stretcher." 

Glancing back down to the debris, she focused in on where the victims were located, then gently began to move the pieces of concrete that were on top of the easiest person to access, the scrape of rock and gravel echoing. 

Suddenly a hint of movement was seen from underneath, as a hand reached up from under the rubble. 

"Dominion, go now." 

Kane reached down, drawing up the teenager from the concrete tomb. In the space, he could see the other two and carefully dropped into the hole. Using his shoulders and legs to brace the rubble, he pulled up the woman to the street and then took hold of the massive chunk of rubble on the man's leg. 

"Alright Doc, I've got the rubble. Get him up there as soon as I say." Kane said as he grasped the edge of the rubble. It was a massive shard, right at the upper limit of his strength. He strained against the side of the hole as he lifted, realizing that a whole section of the building's HVAC was still weighing on it. It came up slowly, inch by inch, and his arms and back screaming white hot pain to his spine. With gritted teeth, he finally had it up far enough to let the leg clear. 

~Jeannie, now!~ He thought blasted her, directing it how they'd been trained to catch the attention of a telepath. 

If Jean hadn't been prepared for it she might've flinched, but as it stood she was ready, and carefully started to slip the man out like it were a game of Operation. Unfortunately the man was conscious enough to be aware he was suddenly floating and began to flail. 

"Argh...oh my god, what's going---Ahh!" he said, before abruptly falling unconscious due to a small telepathic nudge. 

With a heavy frown and shaky breath, Jean gently put the man on a nearby stretcher. I hate doing that. I hate doing that. I hate doing that. 

"I've got him. There should be no one else. You can come out now." 

"Nrg..." The groan was all she got from Kane as he strained against the rubble. Beneath him, the concrete cracked and gave way, and the Canadian disappeared in a cloud of stone dust. Rubble poured into the hole, smashing down with shocking finality. There was only the creaking of metal and brick as the now filled in hole shuddered and all movement stopped. There was a long silent moment before a few feet away, a manhole cover suddenly jumped in the air and spun a few times like a giant coin and crashed into the pavement. Kane pulled himself out of the hole, caked in mud. 

"Guess where the sewer line ran under?" He muttered, grimacing in distaste at the filth. 

Jean's nose reflexively curled, and she covered her hand with her mouth to keep from laughing after getting over the initial shock. 

"God, you scared the hell out of me for a minute there," she said, shaking her head as she unconsciously gave him a cursory once over to check for injuries. For a moment there she was about to call in reinforcements to dig him out. She nodded toward the chaos. 

"Come on, Leonardo. We should get back to the others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Livejournal. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on LiveJournal.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.livejournal.com/friends) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


	3. Part 3: The Girl Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dust, Wolverine and Rogue try to reach the girl inside the horse... 
> 
> ...while Nightcrawler and Blink gain some useful intel on the girl. 
> 
> _Dust played by Sooraya, Wolverine by Zippit, Rogue by Zoila, Nightcrawler by Kate and Blink by Mo'._

'Way to go, Cyclops...' Sooraya thought sarcastically as she tried to keep up with the horse as it thundered though the streets. Energy flashes from her team mates attempting to herd the horse flashed scarily close by, but she tried to focus only on finding a good spot where she could try to break through the energy field.

At least there was no actual pain in actually touching the forecefield. Just a mild discomfort that came with any electrical shock. "Looks pretty solid," Rogue mumbled, randomly stretching a hand out as she kept pace with Sooraya. "I'm not sure if any one of us is strong enough to break through."

The girl inside the horse didn't know how fast horses could really move cause Logan shouldn't have been able to keep up. That or he'd forgotten how fast he could move when he wanted to. He grunted as he scanned the street ahead of the horse then used a large boulder as a springboard to leap at the horse's flank with claws extended. His claws slid off the projection like it was glass instead of ripping through. He thumped back onto the ground with a grunt before taking off after the horse again. "Don't look like I'm gonna be much good."

"I know I am not going to be... not in this form. But maybe there is a little way I can slip through?" On her next step Sooraya dissolved and it was a cloud of sand that was keeping up with the horse. Dust spread out, covering a larger area of the energy field in front of her, testing, poking and prodding if there was any way she could break through.

In her upset, Tildie didn't initially realize she was being herded. It wasn't fair! She didn't want to leave everything she knew to move so far away!

As the bright flashes gained more of her attention she finally noticed the others around her and started pooling energy anywhere that came too close to being touched. The dust spreading around her didn't help her irritation, and each time it brushed against her she retaliated with prickles of energy.

Rogue winced as the bright lights seared her eyes. "Does that hurt, Dust? Doesn't look like you're getting much progress." 

They were lucky they weren't encountering more bystanders at the rate they were going. The smashed pavement, landscaping, and streetlights weren't leaving the best impression. All this running behind a horse they couldn't stop was getting old. Logan tapped his earpiece and radioed, "Cyclops, any luck on findin' a good corral? Not havin' much luck in slowin' her down right now and we're just leavin' more damage in her wake."

***

"Oh no!" Clarice half ran, half teleported through the people as she spied a group of teens running TOWARDS the horse. Wrong damn way! "Stop! Kids!" she called, trying to catch up to them without getting too far ahead. Only idiots ran towards problems! Which....included her, but at least she was trained for it! 

Kurt was watching the youngsters' faces as he kept pace with them, frowning a little at what he saw there. "Wait, please. You are... worried? Do you know the girl?" 

"We do! It's Tildie! We are at school together." One blond boy replied, still heading towards Tildie encased in her horse force field. 

"Word of advice, do not go near the giant energy field," Clarice stopped in front of them, trying to get them to listen. "She's your friend, that's great. Now let us help her. You go back the other way." 

"We will do all we can for her", Kurt promised. "But before you go, do you know what caused this?" 

"She said her parents were going to tell her something exciting tonight!" One girl piped up. "But she didn't know what they were going to tell her." 

"Ah." That told him a lot. "Something she did not find as exciting as they hoped, perhaps... But she may hurt you without wanting to, if you go too close." 

Kurt looked like he had the kids firmly in hand, so Clarice scanned the area making sure nothing else was happening. It was a good thing she did as a motorcycle going entirely too fast approached. Aw, hell. She had no idea if the dude on it was good or bad or just confused, but he was going entirely too fast and not wearing one of their uniforms. Canting her head so Kurt would follow her line of sight, she teleported to the biker, appearing behind him on the moving machine, "You need to turn around!" she yelled as the bike leaned into a too-tight turn and almost dislodged her. 

Dude got points for not crashing when she appeared behind him, which was good for safety, bad for what it meant. 

"Get away from me!!!" The bike swerved dangerously in an attempt to dislodge her. 

Kurt, with half an eye on what Clarice was up to with the biker, reached for his communicator. "The girl's name is Tildie", he relayed to the team. "It seems family troubles of some kind may have brought this on." 

Acknowledgement garbled back over the comm as the motorcyclist turned around on this back wheel and once more headed for the energy horse. 

"No," Clarice stated, opening a portal so close to the motorcycle that he couldn't avoid driving into it and therefore, out where she chose. It wasn't too far away, just a few blocks from Tilde. "Stay. Back." She ordered, "Or I'll break your bike and send you and it's pieces somewhere really, really awkward." Not Nunavut. The people there were tired of sending stuff back south. Maybe Russia this time. 

"You bitch." He spun sharply, almost close the road deck in an attempt to dislodge the fury on his back. 

Hitting pavement and rolling, Clarice was glad for her body armor. "I'm always in total control," she replied, wiping blood from her mouth and opening a portal, sending the bike and it's rider away. Let him figure out a way home from Cuba.

Seeing Clarice coming towards him, Kurt turned to the final kid who had refused to leave. “Time for you to go too.” He explained as he reached out to touch his shoulder and teleported out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Livejournal. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on LiveJournal.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.livejournal.com/friends) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


	4. Part 4: The Plan Comes Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legion, Cyclops, Bevatron and Firestar attempt to herd Tildie away from the crowds...
> 
> ... and Wolverine, Rogue and Dust finally manage to reach Tildie. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Legion played by Tap, Bevatron by Twiller, Firestar by Sam, Wolverine by Zippit, Rogue by Zoila and Dust by Eva._

"Giddyup horsie!"

Really, it was a miracle Angel didn't call "yeehaw" as she rocketed past the horse, trying to get in front it. When she was about twenty feet ahead she blasted off a short burst of fire right in front of the horse's face, and it veered off the left, trying to get away from the bright burst.

"Coming at you Bevatron!" She reported into the comm.

"Merde," Jean-Phillipe muttered. Being in the path of a horse the size of a small elephant was unnerving, no matter how much one trained for these sorts of situations. At least the horse-construct-thing seemed to be reacting mostly on instinct, shying away from bright lights and heat, hence why this particular group was herding it. He spread his hands wide and sent out a wide sheet of electricity, doing his best to turn it back in toward the safe area they were carving out.

Tildie's front legs were splayed wide as she stamped the ground nervously with every flash of fire, but a sizzling blast of electricity had her jumping back and rearing towards the sky in fear, overbalancing in her haste to get away. Once she'd scrambled back up, she galloped off to the right and ran headlong into an invisible wall. She shook her head, ears pinned back and neighing in confusion, before trying to go forward again. Hitting the wall once more, she skittered backwards, then decided to divert to the left.

The wall held, but Tildie's impact had unforeseen consequences. The repulsing qualities of the girl's construct punched the telekinetic field outwards like feet striking a trampoline. At the second collision the barrier bowed so violently it smashed into a building Haller had been trying to protect.

The corner of a two-story house exploded into the street. One hand snapped up to halt the shrapnel while the other raised to catch a collapsing wall. There were screams, and it was too dark to tell whether they came from inside or the street. It was enough to prevent further damage, but too much a demand on Haller's attention. The telekinetic cattle chute disappeared.

"Cyclops, the left!"

Scott's head snapped over, an optical blast instinctively flashing out just to the left of Tildie to impact a pile of rubble throwing it up into the air and showering the construct. The X-man slowly edge to the left, giving himself a wider angle to shoot from as he stared at the horse, both of his eyes glowing. "I've got left, he called to the rest of his team.

Angel was up in the air, watching the action and trying to track the horse, figure out where it could go next. As it ran from Scott she dropped down, throwing her hands out to the left and right, and twin streams of fire burst out from her, effectively creating a wall of flame. "I got her!" She reported.

Tildie flinched as the rubble showered her, skittering backwards and considering making a run for it. She charged forward, scream ripping from her throat as fire appeared right in front of her. She started skidding to a stop, dirt flying up from her hooves as she tried to avoid running headlong into the fire. She wasn't quite successful, and her forelegs slid into the fire. She screamed again in fear as she felt the heat, but a lack of pain had Tildie firming her head and stampeding towards the wall of fire in an effort to jump through it and escape. 

If they could fence her off, then perhaps... Jean-Phillipe shook his head. But he didn't have the kind of raw energy and fine control to create some kind of electric fence out of thin air. Then his eyes fell on a fire hydrant nearby. "Legion," he called. "I need...a fence, but of water. To carry current."

"Done." The debris was settled, the damaged house stabilized. Haller turned his attention to a spewing fire-hydrant the rampaging horse had knocked from its moorings. The water began to spin into a shimmering corridor, now drastically narrowed to compensate for another potential rebound. Something to carry a live current -- and a barrier Tildie could see.

Jean-Phillipe was glad that Haller had picked up on his intent - the corridor would be ideal. Reaching out toward the nearest tendril of water, he concentrated and poured as much power as he could muster into it, watching as shimmering and sparking spread quickly along the length of the water.

Desperate to escape, but hesitant to injure herself and make that even more unlikely, Tildie raced along the forming corridor in one last ditch effort. The sparking static buzzing along her form when she brushed too closely to the walls were an excellent distraction, and a last burst of speed saw Tildie's front hooves stumbling over a rough patch in the ground. Her front legs buckled, and she slid to a wobbly stop, sides heaving in exhaustion.

Haller closed the makeshift corridor behind her. They'd gotten her to the park, now they just had to keep her there. Closing the water into a loop to form a massive, makeshift corral, he tilted his head to speak into to the comm in his collar. 

"Firestar, keep her away from the edges to take some of the stress off Bevatron," he instructed. 

"On it," Angel said, taking off into the air and adding a ring of fire to the corral below her.

Scott reached for his radio, "Rogue, it's now or never, we've got her as corralled as we're ever gonna get." he informed the other team shooting a series of force beams near Tilde's head confusing the poor girl even more as the X-men circled her.

" _Et rapidement, sil vous plait_ " Jean-Phillipe murmured, the muscles at the point of his jaw visibly quivering with tension from his clenched jaw.

***

"Now how are we going to do this..." Sooraya looked back and forth between Rogue and Logan.... "There was one thing that I noticed... when I was 'pushing' on the field... in other spots it seemed to be just a little lighter. Might be that it's weaker there?"

Rogue nodded slowly. "Yeah, I mean, look at her!" She motioned to the destruction that was happening all around. "There ain't no way that girl can concentrate THAT much on everything." She tapped her foot for a moment before snapping her fingers. "If it's a little bit weak for just you, Dust, maybe if you and Wolverine both try at the same time, I can squeeze my way in. I'm a psychic grey zone anyways, and that way I can maybe get close enough to shut this whole she-bang down."

"Gotcha." Sooraya nodded at her friend and dissolved into her sand form, taking position about two feet from Wolverine, so Rogue would just be able to squeeze through.

"Best idea we've got so far." Logan looked at the grass, dirt, and trees being trampled into nonexistence. "And the sooner we figure out if it works or not, the better. The people here are gonna be pissed enough as it is." He turned to track the girl-horse's movements, settling himself into a crouch with his arms braced on his knees. When he saw a chance, he signalled them forward and launched himself at a spot on the horse.

Rogue tried to gauge the middle distance between Dust and Wolverine and took a deep a breath. Here goes nothing, she thought as she threw herself at the barrier with all her strength. For a second, she thought it didn't work as she could feel the electricity in her body but somehow she was in ....well, not all of her. "Oh for fuck's sake," she grumbled looking down. the leather hadn't stood up too well, and her uniform looked like it'd gotten into a fight with Logan's claws and lost. At least her underwear was somewhat intact.

Stepping forward cautiously, she could see that all the girl's attention was scattered. It wasn't too hard for Rogue to gently float into the air, and soundlessly come up behind her. "Sorry girl, but this is for your own good."

Tildie's concentration was shot from exhaustion and these things and people poking at her construct. A large ripple had her head aching, with the voice behind her causing her to spin in shock. "Who are you? Get out!!"

Rogue didn't even bother responding. Instead, she quickly placed her bare hand on Tildie's cheek and gritted her teeth. The process was always unsettling when both parties hadn't consented.

Mentally counting to 5, Rogue pulled away and caught Tildie who, while still slightly awake, was clearly not functioning, much to their relief. "Psychic down," she called out.

Sooraya resumed her normal forms and watched as the horse shaped energy field slowly faded away and left two people kneeling in the upturned sod of the park. Ignoring all of that, she hurried over and knelt next to Rogue: "Are you okay?" Her friend looked pretty worse for wear. 

Rogue shook her head. "Not really, but now's not the time for that." The girl in her arms shifted and Rogue brought attention to that. "We gotta get her safe and somewhere she can't lash out again. I didn't wanna drain her completely. Her mind has been traumatized enough."

"That means getting her out of here." Sooraya glanced around her, taking in the situation around her. "Back to the mansion, I'd say."

"Couldn't agree more. Let's get outta here before the townspeople figure out where we ended up." Motioning for Rogue and Sooraya to get going ahead of him, Logan cast a wary eye around them before following. It hadn't looked like anyone else was in the park with them but this hadn't gone according to plan since the beginning. So no use in taking chances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Livejournal. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on LiveJournal.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.livejournal.com/friends) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


	5. Part 5: The Mobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, things won't continue to go that well...

With Tildie mostly drained, Rogue cradled the young girl in her arms carefully as she reached for her comm. "Hey Blink," she called into it. "Got a girl ready for a 'port. I drained her enough that there's no fight, but she's still kinda here. Y'all ready for her?"

"No problem," Clarice agreed, taking the teen and opening a portal. "Be back in a minute. Let the medlab know I'm incoming, too," she added. That was just a button to sound a noise at the other end. 

"Uhm, Cyclops... I think that is not looking good." Sooraya reported after she had landed and returned to her normal form. "I can see a group of people coming this way and many of them are carrying things!" 

"Yeah that would be the police," Angel reported from the sky. "Dressed up like the god damn military." You'd think they were going after a terrorist, not a freaking scared mutant.

Scott sighed, I really should have seen this coming, he thought to himself. "Everyone fall back and make for the Blackbird. We've done what we need to do, We need to get out of here, rather than risk getting drawn into a fight. Defend yourself and watch each other's backs as we extract."

***

"Well, I don't think they believe we're SHIELD anymore." Kane said as a bottle flew past his head. He plucked a second projectile out of the air right before it crashed into Logan, dropping the chunk of concrete at his feet. "Marie, get behind us. All we need is someone copping a feel and dropping like a dead man next to you." As they backed up, he reached down and tore a bench out of the concrete, holding it out as a temporary shield in front of them.

"Now what coulda given that away?" Logan sidestepped a thrown potted plant. Where the hell had that come from anyway? He'd tried to keep his claws out of it initially but the crap flying their way canned that idea pretty quick. He clawed a hefty tree branch into several pieces and scowled when a couple daredevils darted closer to toss crap at Rogue. He growled a warning and tried to block any openings but they were heavily outnumbered with their options severely limited by not wanting to hurt the idiots.

It was hard to keep the tatters of her uniform on, but it was made worse with the overwhelming panic Rogue felt at being so exposed. Trying to stay behind both Kane and Logan was proving to be harder than anticipated as the mob started to grow in size and intensity. 

"Huh. You'd think a giant psychic horse projecting mutant just trashed Main Street or something." Kane said wryly, using the bench to keep the more aggressive ones at bay. The few who got too close learned unpleasantly that Garrison's uniform included pepper spray, which he dosed them liberally with. "Everybody, go home. This isn't going to go well for anyone!"

"Fuck you, you mutie cocksucker!"

"Prejudice and homophobic in one insult. Good on you sir." He said. Yelling and insults he liked. Yelling and insulted meant they were distracted. It was when it transitioned into the formless roar of rage that riots truly got rolling. "Logan, you want to... I don't know, drop a couple of streetlights across the street, make us a little less easy to follow."

"Wishin' you were a damn telekinetic right now," Logan grumbled before he lunged forward to scare the crowd back. It opened up more space between Kane and Rogue, enough that he was comfortable enough darting around the mob to the nearest streetlight. It clanged to the ground, away from the crowd, with a quick swipe of one hand. Several others followed in quick succession to distract and direct parts of the crowd away from his teammates.

One breath. In and out. Rogue tried her hardest to quell the nausea in her stomach as she crossed her arms and hugged herself tightly. The path that Logan and Kane created helped, but the swarms of people were growing and so were the unhappy faces. 

She attempted to dodge her way out of the crowds, but inevitably, a small stumble caused her to lose her balance. "Don't touch me," she screamed out. "My skin is poison!" To the angry citizens though, those words just managed to incite them more. Soon, random memories coursed through her brain as she tried so hard to turn her skin off.

"Fuck." This was getting out of hand and there wasn't an easy way to stop it. Which meant it was time to go for the non-easy ones that the Professor hated. Kane grabbed the front of a parked car and swung it around in front of him. The display of strength made the mob back off, backpedeling further when he slammed it down in the concrete so hard the wheels shot off.

"Rogue, fly! Get out of here now!"

Rogue? Who was Rogue? His name was Tom. He was a carpenter whose wife left him for a mutant. Or was she Sylvia, a normal middle aged vet technician who got caught up in the mob? 

There were so many voices but they only lasted so long before stopping. Covering her ears, she barely heard Kane's voice. Fly? Could s/he do that?

Apparently. Heading towards his voice, she floated and reached out a hand. "I don't know where I'm going..."

"Logan. Get out of here. Anyway you can." Kane peeled off a glove. He and Rogue were close, but this was betting the farm on their relationship. He reached out and grabbed her bare hand with his, willing what he knew of her back; thousands of hours and memories and moments forged between them.

Logan tapped his comm piece, "Copy that." He had no intention of leaving until Kane and Rogue were clear even as the space he had to work with kept getting smaller and smaller. But he was still faster than any of them. He'd have to make that work. At least some of the crowd was trailing after him. That was the best he was going to get without doing some serious damage.

Goddamn, but did she ever love healing factors. Touching Kane brought her back to herself, especially with the onslaught of memories. 

"Remind me to thank Cyclops for making sure we're generally on the same squad," she said with a tired smile. Her powers always exhausted her, her brain needing that sleep to sort through the new memories and put them away. "Need a lift out of here? I have maybe five minutes before I pass out." She refused to look over her shoulder and see how many people were lying on the ground.

"Let's get the hell out of here." He said, willing the dizziness to pass.

Rogue nodded and cradled Kane. In a way, she was glad Logan had been sent off -- there was no way she'd be able to carry the two. Lifting off, she cringed at the sight of everyone. Fighting, arguing....and no real mutants in sight. The hatred was palpable with no one to direct it to. "Today was not a good day," she said softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Livejournal. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on LiveJournal.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.livejournal.com/friends) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


	6. Part 6: Overboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faced with the mobs, one X-man goes too far...

Things weren't looking good, Tildie and Clarice may have managed to escape the area, but the rest of the team still had to make their way out of the rubble left by Tildie's rampage. Only now in addition to the detritus they had a slowly gathering mob who didn't look very happy at all. The mob's angry murmur wasn't loud enough to disrupt the sound of the communicators buzzing and Scott's voice echoed out of the X-men's head pieces, 

"This crowd is starting to look really ugly," he warned the team, "Stay on your toes and start pulling back slowly. We don't want to engage them now if we don't have to, the girl is safe and out of the area now so we just need to extract. Let me know if you spot anything unusual but beyond that no threatening actions. We just need to stay calm, collected and in control of the situation." 

A disproportionate part of the crowd's ugliness was being directed at Kurt. With Clarice gone he was by far the most visible mutant on the scene. The bystanders weren't close, not yet, but snatches of comments still made their way to the team. Here and there a cellphone screen glowed; people were recording. 

A little off to the side a man hung back from the rest of the crowd. He'd been one of the first to arrive, and his attention had been on the teleporter for some time now. His hand had moved beneath his jacket twice, but fallen again both times. Now, finally, he made his decision. 

In the dim light of the streetlamps there was the telltale movement of something being withdrawn from a waistband and brought level. 

Kurt had been well aware of the man almost as soon as he noticed he was being closely watched, and while he had glanced away from time to time to check on the general situation, had been watching him back. The movement and the sound of metal on cloth caught his attention instantly, and he teleported to be out of any possible firing line - meaning to behind the man with the intent of quickly disarming him. 

He never got the chance. A split-second before Kurt could perform the maneuver there was a sound like a heavy branch snapping. The would-be shooter's forearm bent at an appalling right angle as fingers and gun were crushed together with a bloody crunch. Shrieking, he stumbled backwards into his intended victim, clutching at the horrifically contorted limb. 

As Kurt suddenly found himself supporting his would-be attacker Haller padded up to the two men. His face was absolutely impassive. 

To a telepath, pain was like the mental version of an alarm blaring inside your head. It was a sharp feeling, jagged, intense, and enveloping. But that kind of description was dependent on the situation. Being hit in the head with a baseball or getting stabbed were all different, despite the root sensation. There were many subtle levels. 

As it stood, the current level for this kind of pain was Def Con 1, and it got Jean's attention from all the way across the street where she had been making her way back toward the group. 

She turned at the moment of the break, just in time to see the man's arm snap like kindling. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open in utter shock, stunned into silence, her words swallowed by a gasp. 

The crowd around them were a bit more vocal, however, and people began to go wild. A few people screamed, joining the man's shrieks like a weird, chaotic chorus. Most lurched back, as if physically struck by the force of Legion's actions. Once they had gotten over the initial reaction, some tried to run. But this proved to be a bad idea as a couple of people fell down and were trampled, knocking over police barricades. 

Others got a little more brave. One man picked up a rock, hurling it at Kurt. 

"GO HOME, FUCKING MUTIE FREAK!" 

The rock was poorly aimed, and even with his would-be attacker half collapsed against him, Kurt was able to deflect it. 

"Legion, stand down!" he said sharply. 

The dozen or so who'd been brave or enraged enough to stay nearby cried out as if someone had hit them in the back of the knees with a baseball bat. They buckled, and found when they tried to rise or lift their arms something like an invisible hand was pressing down on their shoulders. Pinning them. 

Haller walked towards the helpless outliers with unhurried steps. He gave no indication that he'd heard Kurt's order. If he had, there was no sign that he cared. 

"We were leaving," Haller told the immobilized men in a voice eerily free of inflection. He turned his attention to the one who'd hurled the rock at Kurt. The man's right arm jerked upright, then twisted behind his back in a vicious joint-lock. He cried out, helpless against the telekinetic. 

The X-Man stared down at him with empty blue eyes. 

"We'd already be gone if you hadn't decided to attack us," Haller observed. 

"Enough!" Scott's voice didn't raise his voice but the ice cold fury in his tone cut across the battlefield attracting the attention of everyone in the vicinity. "Let them go Legion, this is not what we do. We don't torture people like that, ever. That might be what Magneto does, but it's not what the Professor trained us to do and is really not helping the situation. Let them go and then head back to the Blackbird. It's time for us to go home," his gave swept over the imobalized men, "For all of us to go home." 

"Cyclops", Kurt said, voice low and urgent. "Look at his face. Look at his eyes. This is not Jack - Legion, please stand down." 

At last Haller addressed his teammates. "What would have happened if these people attacked someone without our power or training?" he asked, his attention still on his whimpering captive. 

Outside of his field of control a woman was sobbing hysterically, trying to wrest herself out of the grip of another bystander to get to one of the fallen men. Haller's eyes flicked to the side, and a line of fire erupted across the lawn in front of her. She recoiled with a scream. 

"I'll do my job," Haller continued, watching the white-faced man at his feet, "but I won't let them hurt us. And if they ever meet another mutant, I want them to consider their next course of action very carefully." 

The man's arm began to twist again. 

"I'm sure they will, next time they won't hesitate to attack all out since they know they're not going to get any quarter from us," Scott responded in a flat voice as he watched Haller twist the man's arm even further. "He's not a threat to anyone anymore, anything else you do isn't to protect us, it's just because you want to; and that's exactly what they were scared you'd do. It's torture Legion, and I'm not going to let it happen. We're not going to give them what they want cause we're better than that. I'm not going to ask again, let him go." 

The telekinetic did not respond. He simply stood in silence, his body silhouetted by the ebbing flames. 

Kurt had already eased his attacker gently to the ground, and Scott didn't need to speak the next order aloud. He teleported forward before Legion could react, taking no chances, and the next moment both men were gone. 

Scott put Haller out of his mind. He trusted Kurt to deal with the situation and they had bigger issues. Without the threat of Haller to hold them back the crowd had started to surge forward again, shocked and angry at their treatment. "Marvel Girl, we need you to handle the crowd, we can't safely extract with them on us like this." 

Jean stared at the first man's mangled arm, which inconveniently came back into view once Haller and Kurt had teleported away. The crowd roared in her ears, and in her mind, pushing in on her, a mixture of hatred, and fear, and pain, and vengeance. 

When Scott first spoke her name she was distracted, and only when he finished his order did she flinch, blinking at him in bewilderment.

"What?" she said, shaking her head as she watched the sea of humanity threaten to topple over. Any moment they'd start to trample one another, to fight...one false step and someone could die.

"I don't--I don't know if I can," she stuttered. There were so many. She'd never used her telepathy on that many people before. Not even with Quentin at the school. Not with this much volatility. 

Not to mention the idea of taking over that many people's minds seriously unnerved her. What if something went wrong? 

"You can do it," Scott assured her softly. "I have faith in you. You don't need to control the entire crowd, just do your best with them. None of us can ask you for anything more than that."

The moment of silence, of hesitation, that came from Jean afterward felt like an eternity to her as she met Scott's eyes. She still wasn't comfortable with the idea, but what choice did they have? 

Her lips felt dry as she let out a shaky breath and gave him a nod. "Okay," she said faintly. 

Closing her eyes, Jean turned her focus inward, using the skills she'd learned from Charles to find a center, like a tree planting roots to brace herself against the ongoing storm. She visualized the network of minds before her as if they were thunderclouds and began to gently infuse them with a warm, stable calm. Since there were so many, it was difficult at first, because thunderclouds had lightning and the ozone-like emotions crackled at her interference, threatening to strike.

But with enough persistence, a few of the thunderclouds began to gradually turn a lighter grey, enough to make some of the others turn simply due to their proximity. The sky around them lightened considerably as well. Though it was not blue, the storm had passed enough to no longer be a threat. 

Jean's eyes opened, just as the crowd was starting to disperse. The mood shift was noticable, with many people's anger and rage having dulled to a weary, yet manageable calm. Glancing around, Jean let out another sigh, this time with relief, and tried to ignore the migraine that was creeping up on her. By the way the prism of rainbows were dancing across her vision and a sharp pain was starting to rise up in the back of her skill it was not going to be pleasant. 

But there was still work to be done. 

The man Haller had disfigured was still needing attention, and Jean headed over with her kit. A warm drop of rain hit her on the chin and she glanced up, but noticed the sky was clear. Reaching up to brush the raindrop away, she noticed the blood on her fingers. She shook her head, suddenly realizing she had a nosebleed. 

"I need to care of him until the EMTs arrive and then I'll be on the jet," she said, ignoring the blood to focus on the matter at hand. If his arm wasn't stabilized there was a chance he could lose it--if he hadn't already. Luckily the rest of the crowd hadn't sustained any other serious injuries. 

The man didn't seem too keen to want to accept the help, but one look from Jean's eyes changed his mind. Beads of sweat were starting to appear on her forehead, despite the cold. 

"Marvel..." Scott began before his voice trailed off and he nodded. There wasn't much else he could say, Jean had done exactly what he had asked her to do and had more than proved she was able to take care of herself. "Be careful, even with the crowd dispersing we can't stay here much longer. I don't want to get tangled in with the police or press when they arrive."

When it was clear it wasn't going to stop, Jean finally wiped the blood away so it wouldn't drip everywhere, taking the time to shove some gauze up her nose so she could work before gathering up some materials to stabilize the man's arm. 

"I'll be careful," she said, a reserved look in her eyes as she got a good look at the full extent of the damage Haller had done. She had always had a good game face when working with patients, especially the ones who were faced with a potentially life-threatening, and certainly life-changing injury. Any betrayal of the severity of the situation tended to make them very upset. 

By now the crowd was all but gone, save for a few stragglers who stumbled around in a shock-induced daze at what had just happened. The sound of more sirens echoed over the horizon as the second round of reinforcements made their way toward the scene, but were barely heard over the moans and cries of the victim as he writhed in agony on the ground. It was as if the world had stopped after the chaos of the moments before. 

It wouldn't be too long before it started up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Livejournal. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on LiveJournal.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.livejournal.com/friends) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


	7. Part 7: The Riot Police

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is also the riot police to be dealt with...

"HEY!" Angel raged as she was doused in water. She harumphed as she upped her body heat to try and dry herself off. "God damn it aren't you people supposed to be peaceful?" She muttered to herself as she backed up, looking back at Sooraya and Jean-Philipe.

"WHOA!" Sooraya jumped backwards from another spray of water. "Water... Why does it have to be water..." She grumbled frustratingly. "One hit and I am groun... INCOMING!" She yelled out as she saw a canister flying in their direction. "Tear gas grenades."

Jean-Phillipe spotted the canisters and growled. "Cochons," he spat. He didn't precisely get on well with police, particularly ones that pre-empted without thinking first. His hands flashed upward, directing short bursts of electricity at the grenades. Normally tear gas projectiles carry little in the way of explosives, simply landing and spewing out whatever lachrymator they contained, but the sudden agitation of electricity through them caused these ones to pop and burst in midair, dumping the agent relatively safely in the middle ground between the X-Men and the police. 

"Firestar, the cannon, sil vous plait," he murmured as his fingers flicked toward another wave of canisters incoming.

"Oui," Angel said as she held out a hand, aiming straight for the cannon that had doused her. "It'll be my pleasure."

And with that she shot off a ball of fire with perfect precision, hitting the cannon on top of the truck with enough force to snap it off the truck. Water erupted into the air in geyser, raining down on the cops but not quite reaching the trio, and for a moment everyone could just stare at the show.

"'Kay, now I think they might be mad," Angel mumbled to the others.

"You think?!" Sooraya caught sight of two canisters being lobbed from a different direction and dissolved into her sand form. Rushing forward, she pulled her dust formed as tightly packed together in the air as possible and blocked the canisters while they were still above some of the cops. Hurrying back, she took her normal shape."

"Oops." She muttered sarcastically. 

"Okay, thoughts..." Angel said as she backed up, holding up her hand to show the other two the fireball forming over her palm. "I throw this, it goes boom, we run. Dust, stay not dust. Good plan?"

"It certainly has its merits." Destruction, police scattering like roaches...what was not to like? Jean-Phillipe nodded. "Perhaps I can add to things myself," he added, a fist-sized 'ball lightning' coalescing in his palm.

"I get it!" Stepping behind the two energy projectors, she figured she could be most useful to make sure their path was free. "Just try to make sure we only blow up stuff!!!" 

Angel aimed at the sky right above the group of officers. "On three, Bevatron. One...two...three!" She fired off her shot.

The fireball and electric ball flew toward the same point, and where they met, they erupted with a bright flash and a noise like a car backfiring as the combined energies clashed and amplified.

"I think we shall have to remember that one," Jean-Phillipe said mildly.

"Discussing effectiveness later. More running now!" Sooraya yelled as she gained speed in the direction of where the Blackbird was parked, quickly checking if her friends followed. "Come on!"

***

Notification to X-men

x_cyclops  
November 20th, 2015

We've all made it back safely to the mansion and Tildie is ensconced in the Medlab for now. We'll keep an eye on her while we talk to her parents and figure out the next best step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Livejournal. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on LiveJournal.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.livejournal.com/friends) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> X-Project is an X-Men Movieverse/MCU RPG on Livejournal. It started in 2003, set right after the second X-Men movie, and from there took on a life of its own. Thirteen years later it’s become a universe all its own, and includes characters from all walks of Marvel life – no character is too small or too obscure for X-Project. We roleplay mainly through writing logs on email, as well as posts on LiveJournal.
> 
> If you're interested, check out the below links!
> 
>   
> [Welcome to X-Project](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Welcome_To_X-Project) | [Application](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application) | [Available Characters](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Unplayed_Characters) | [Game Wiki](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Main_Page) | [Read The Game](http://xp-friends.livejournal.com/friends) | [FAQ](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=FAQ) | [Contact Us](mailto:x_moderators@googlegroups.com) | [Follow Us on Twitter!](http://twitter.com/#!/xprojectrpg) | [Rules](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Category:Policy) | [Tumblr](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/xprojectrpg) | [Application Checklist](http://x-journal.net/Wiki/index.php?title=Application_Checklist)  
> 


End file.
